polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Irelandball
Irish English|type = Celtic|capital = Dublinball|religion = Catholicball|friends = USAball Scotlandball Argentinaball Basqueball Icelandball Croatiaball Polandball Latviaball Indonesiaball Brazilball|enemies = UKball Nazi Debt Collector Flag Stealer|intospace = Yes, also can into potato.|food = Potato, plus Beer.|status = Still drunk|bork = Potato Potato|government = Republic|affiliation = EUball|likes = Potatoes, Guinness, Beer, Gold, Rugby, Gaelic Football, Clovers, Stone Walls, Jacksepticeye, Catholicism, Fighting Englandball with pikes, A united Ireland, being called non belligerent.|predecessor = UKball|hates = Potato Famines, Sun, Business Tax and Nazi Debt Collector, hearing people say leprechauns wear green, being called neutral, snakes.|personality = Kind, Drunk, Superstitious, Neutral Non belligerent and sometimes Easy to anger.}}The Republic of Irelandball (or simply Irelandball) is a countryball that takes up most of the Isle of Irelandball in western Europe. He loves beer (that is why he is mostly drunk), and full of leprechauns (real ones who where red) ...*hic*... You get the idea. Also has had potato. He''' HATES UKball and Ivory Coastball.' From June 9-11 1828, Ireland can into removing HUE in Rio. Indonesiaball is his relative. Has problems with the UKball saying God punished us for being catholic and irb was formed. History Irelandball was Celtball's son, and while his brother Walesball was conquered by SPQRball, he remained independent. Then after Englandball was invaded by Frankball's son, Normanball, Englandball invaded Ireland, and stayed there for almost 800 years. In 1603, England forced Ireland to become a Protestant bastard (see above), and raped him in 1649. Then in 1688-1692, Englandball fought a war against Catholic Irelandball, resulting in Ireland becoming mostly Protestant but over the years Irelandball regained it's Catholic way, currently becoming mostly Catholic. In 1798, Ireland rebelled against Britainball, resulting in his son, Ulsterball, being taken away by the new UKball in 1801. Then in 1845, Ireland lost his potato. then again in 1847, and 1851. This led to thoughts of independence from UKball, but this was not shared by Ulsterball, who decided to remain as part of UKball in 1912. In 1916, while UKball was busy fighting Reichtangle, Ireland started fighting him for indepenence. Eventually, in 1921, Ireland can into independence, but part of Ulster stayed with UKball to become Northern Irelandball. Ireland remained neutral in WWII, and joined the EU with UKball in 1973. In 2016 he became richer than UKball in GDP per capita. He still wants more potatoes though. Relationships * 'Latviaball: MY POTATER SISTER!' * 'USAball:' There are a lot of Irish immigrants in USAball. USAball sometimes claims to be 1/10 Irish, which annoys Irelandball. They really like each other, even when other countries don't like them. However, Irelandball dislikes american tourists. It's special. * 'UKball:' UKball used to have Irelandball prisoner for many years, but that is not the least of his sins against the Emerald Isle. He would always complain about how much of a slob Irelandball is, while UK ball himself had so much more pollution. He used to steal all of Irelandball's potatoes, and forced him to be a Protestant slave, when he would much rather have been a Catholicball pig like he is today. GIV ME NORTHEN IRELAND! :'( YA FECKIN LANGER GIT OUT OF MY 'OUSE! ONE DAY THE TABLES WILL TURN AND YOU WILL BE MY SLAVE(WITH HELP FROM RUSSIA OF COURSE) MUHAHAHAHAHA! * [http://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Australiaball '''Australiaball']: Son who lives in the South Pacific, About 1/3 of Australian population is of Irish decent. Also enjoys love of potatoes but mostly makes hot chips with them. * Argentinaball: Best friend. They hate UKball (especially Englandball). Northern Irelandball: The last bit of Ireland that UK still has control over. GET OFF THE FENCE. AND STOP WITH NORN IRON FLEG> * Polandball: Poland has been kurwa'd just as much as Irelandball, and has 2 crap neighbors: Germanyball and Russiaball. Also likes potatoes and loves getting drunk. * [[Ukraineball|'Ukraineball']]: 'I know how he feels, when Russia forced him into Holodomor in 1933 like when UKball would not help me during the 1840s potato famine. * 'Sealandball: We have a Common Enemy * San Marinoball: Also has a crap neighbor: Italyball (Please don't kill me Italy.)' * 'Canadaball: A lot of Irish immigrant there and gave us potatos. * Lithuaniaball: My lovely alcoholic, potato eating catholic husband. * Peruball: The mythical, glorious clay from which potatoes originated. He doesn't have much of a relationship with Peruball, but loves them for that. * The rest of the PIIGS: shite nations I apparently once hung out with, whatever I'm feckin' rich now!! But if they leave the Euroempire! (master) I'll be sure to mock them like UKBall * [[Ivory Coastball|'Ivory Coastball']]: Flag Stealer! *Indonesiaball: I call him my relative but he always says i'm not his relative. Gallery 500px-Screen Shot 2014-03-20 at 12.55.14 PM.png KSmkGGR.png Potato is da god.png 28bw7iw2298x.png File: Ireland.png|Ireland with beer Polandball_454a16_4542303.png|Greenland 1300569354001.png|Ireland's potato Irelandballs_by_LordBritfag.png|Ireland, the vatican and brussels. WFWPO.png NK Mobile Internet.png PIIGS.png 맥주Beer.png Shitty neighbors.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Bloody Yanks.png 8eYTbBu.png Debts.png country mottos.jpg What did potato say to potato.jpg dun worry be happy.jpg Sfi9nny.png DKfD6UP.png Food.png UK Dungeon.png zq9qpnk.jpg 8mFjqQT.png PNPZ9LD.png N27xghs.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png 'xt0YXCj.png 1yUy0Ii.png BckPBvD.png GJ3e4EU.png 'pEqSpSN.png VPmIOS8.png VoNkUek.png Yugoslav sob story.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png A5JXZ0l.png UP3XIWN.png es:Irlandaball fr:Irlandeballe pl:Irelandball Category:Island Countryball Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:PIIGS Category:Catholic Category:EU Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Neutral Category:HUE Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Celtic Category:Germanic Category:Caucasoid Category:Potato Removers Category:Vikings Category:Norse Vikings Category:Euro € Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Three lines Category:OSCE Category:Catholic Countryball Category:Catholic religions Category:Wanted Independence Category:Potato lovers Category:Potato Category:Potatoes Category:POOTAATOO Category:Europoor Category:Irelandball Category:Christian Lovers Category:Independent Category:Beer Category:Drunk Category:HUE Category:Roman Catholic Category:Needs More Euro Category:Former British Colonies Category:Prorupted Category:Rape victims Category:West europe Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Pork Lovers Category:Low countries Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Celtic nations Category:Euro removers Category:Debt Hater Category:Conspiracy Category:CONSPIRACY!!! Category:Irish Speaking Countryball Category:Potato lover Category:Very High HDI Category:USA allies